royaltyfreevnfandomcom-20200214-history
Utako
Princess Utako Nishihime (西姫歌子 Nishihime Utako) is one of the five romanceable love interests for the protagonist. Her talent is music, as she is able to play a variety of instruments and sings quite well. Appearance She has straight blonde hair with bangs that goes down to the middle of her neck and green eyes. She is also on the taller side among her sisters, despite being the youngest. Outfits Her default outfit is a short light blue dress with brown boots and her tiara. Her party outfit is a short, strapless seafoam green dress. Her "casual" outfit after the family's fall from royalty is a blue tee, black jacket, black shorts, black boots, and red headband. Her hair also changes from straight bangs to side-swept bangs, and is slightly longer with more volume. Personality Utako tends to be the most tomboyish, emphasized by her shorter dress and more laid-back personality. She is also extremely energetic, and easily the most active of the five girls. She is also a bit on the rebellious side, and doesn't really enjoy being proper. Because of this, she is sometimes chastised by Aya and the Queen. She also tends to be the most down-to-earth of the princesses, not really caught up in the royal life. She has tendencies to be blunt and sarcastic when she's mad or otherwise annoyed. Skills *She has a gift for music, and is able to play a variety of instruments. *She has a good singing voice. *She is nearly fluent in English. *She is good with computers and technology. Route/Plotline Takahiro starts noticing a decrease in her energy, and asks her what's wrong. She lies, saying she's fine. As time goes on, he notices that she is NOT fine. Near the middle of the route, she simply says she isn't sure what she wants. Takahiro tries to help her, but she refuses to let him, until she has at least worked part of it out herself. Finally, near the end of the route, Utako pulls Takahiro out onto the balcony one night and confesses to him that she isn't sure she wants to be royalty. So much is expected of her, and she is chastised for how she acts. She is considering running away. Good ending: Takahiro tells Utako that running away is never the answer to your problems, and instead suggests that if she talks it out with the Queen, they might be more willing to see each others' point of view. Utako agrees to give it a shot, and talks with the Queen, eventually reaching a compromise with her. Bad ending: Takahiro tells Utako she should stick with the royal family, even if she is criticized, Utako harshly tells him that he's just like the others, telling her to stay anyway. She breaks up with him, and since he needs to stay in the castle, simply tells him never to talk to her again. Neutral ending: Takahiro convinces Utako to run away if she truly isn't happy there. The two agree to stay in touch, and Takahiro agrees to not say anything about her disappearance. It ends with him wondering if there was a better way. Relationships The Player (Takahiro) Utako falls in love with Takahiro if on her own route. On all other routes, while she doesn't feel any romantic attraction to him, she seems to like him fine and is supportive of him having a relationship with one of her sisters. Aya Utako and Aya have a strained relationship due to their different views on how they should act. Utako believes that royalty doesn't mean anything and she can live however she wants while Aya believes that royalty must hold themselves to very high standards and often chastises Utako for doing "unladylike" things, such as running in the castle. Though, in Aya's route, Utako is the sister who takes charge during the confrontation about Aya's behavior, and in the good ending, Aya compliments Utako and tells her to "never change", suggesting that the two do care about each other deep down. Shizuka Of all the sisters, Shizuka is probably the closest to Utako. Despite their differing personalities, they get along very well and understand each other. Utako seems to know exactly how to deal with Shizuka's problems in Shizuka's own route, due to her knowing how Shizuka is. The two often hang out together and frequently help each other with their preferred activities. Hinata Utako and Hinata rarely interact in the game, if at all. The two do seem to be on friendly terms though, and they seem to know each other well enough: Utako knows that Hinata hates being bothered while she's making art and Hinata knows that Utako hates when others use her stuff without asking. Mai Utako and Mai are on very good terms with each other, likely due to Mai's personality being the most similar to Utako's. In Utako's route, Mai seems concerned for her well-being, and in Mai's route, Utako is the first sister Mai goes to when she wants to learn a new skill. In the end of the route, Utako starts giving Mai guitar lessons. Ryouta Utako and Ryouta are best friends, and have been since they were around eight years old. Ryouta has a crush on her which she reveals she is aware of, and she reciprocates this crush on all routes except her own, where she doesn't see him as any more than a friend. The two can often be seen together on days when Ryouta isn't working. Daichi Utako and Daichi are mainly connected through the fact that they're both close to Ryouta. The two seem to get along fine. The Queen Utako is frequently chastised by her mother for not behaving properly, and this disagreement in how they should act is what causes the main problem of her route. Whether or not their relationship gets better depends on the ending the player gets: In the good ending, Utako and her mother will reconcile and come to a compromise on certain things, but in the neutral and bad endings, they will not due to Utako running away and leaving the castle behind. Chibana It's stated a few times throughout the game that Utako and Chibana tend to hang out together when Chibana has days off. Because of this, Chibana actually seems to be aware of Utako's more personal issues. Naoko While the two never directly interact, Utako always directly requests ramen from Naoko due to Naoko making it in a specific way that Utako likes. Trivia *Utako (written as 歌子) means "song child", befitting her musical personality. *Her original name was Emily. *Utako is the only love interest with three possible endings instead of two, as she is the only one with a neutral ending. *She is the youngest of her sisters. * Utako is loosely based off the VN's creator, so far as sharing the appearance and tomboyish personality, but the creator of the VN is American, and also not a musician. * Utako is the only blonde princess, as well as the only green-eyed princess. The blonde hair is due to her being the only princess who takes after her father. The green eyes are a combination of her father's blue and her mother's brown. *Ryouta has a crush on her that she is aware of. In her own route, she stays with Takahiro, but the two do actually get together in Mai's good ending (considered the "true ending" of the game). *Utako's problem in her route is the most "external" of them all in that her problem is the only one that's brought on by an outside source, her mother, instead of being self-inflicted (Mai), or connected to a personality problem (Shizuka, Hinata, and Aya). Category:Love interests Category:Princesses Category:Females